


[Podfic of] Liminal

by Flowerparrish



Series: Podfics for The Old Guard [11]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bathing/Washing, Crusades Era Joe | Yusuf al-Kaysani & Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Developing Relationship, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, Hair Washing, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Pre-Canon, Religious Conflict, Religious Imagery & Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:33:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28643010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowerparrish/pseuds/Flowerparrish
Summary: [Audio Length: 8:15]Liminal/ˈlɪmɪn(ə)l/adjective1. relating to a transitional or initial stage of a process.2. occupying a position at, or on both sides of, a boundary or threshold.They are occupying the liminal space between enemies and lovers: the “crossing over” space - a space where you have left something behind, yet you are not fully in something else. A transition space.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: Podfics for The Old Guard [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2061225
Kudos: 9
Collections: Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020





	[Podfic of] Liminal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [greedy_dancer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greedy_dancer/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Liminal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28561386) by [Good0mens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Good0mens/pseuds/Good0mens). 



> Created as a gift for greedy_dancer for the Voiceteam Mystery Box Challenge. 
> 
> Deepest thanks to good0mens for granting me permission to podfic this fic!

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1mYCjDTh5DLTNDR1TyUpbeelNfLmicwHv/view?usp=sharing) | **Size:** 4.56 MB | **Duration: 00:08:15**

  
---|---


End file.
